What Puts the Best in Best Friends
by xXRoseOfDarknessXx
Summary: A bunch of little stories based on those "A friend will      but a best friend will     " quotes. Mostly featuring the first class trio:  Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal  but there'll be others too. NO YAOI! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**What Puts the ****"Best" in Best Friends**

**Chapter 1**

**A Friend Will****….**

"Really Zack," Angeal said heaving an exasperated sigh as he looked down at his student.

"Hehe. Uh…yeah." Zack put on his innocent puppy face. "I swear it was an accident. Please get me outta here Angeal!" If there had not been bars separating the two, Zack looked like he would have begged at Angeal's feet. Said First Class SOLDIER sighed and turned to the jailer.

"Here's the bale payment, you can let him go now. And I apologize for any trouble he's caused you, it won't happen again," Angeal said, still shaking his head at Zack.

The jailer took the gil from Angeal and unlocked Zack's cell. Zack threw himself at Angeal, locking his mentor and friend in a grateful embrace. "Thanks Angeal!" Angeal shook his head, but smiled anyways and the two SOLDIERS left the jail together.

**But a BEST friend will****…**

"This is the best day ever!" The redhead Third Class SOLDIER was smiling brightly despite being in a situation most would call unfortunate. Even Sephiroth who was usually so calm and seemingly emotionless had a hint of a smile on his face. Angeal, though he was shaking his head at Genesis, was as happy as his two best friends were but he wasn't gong to admit that to Genesis, it would only encourage him.

"I still can't believe you did that," he said with a sigh, not a hint of his true amusement on his face.

Genesis just laughed and shoved Angeal playfully. "Admit it, that was amazing," the young SOLDIER grinned.

"For once, he's right. Though I never expected you to cause so much trouble during a performance of LOVELESS, Genesis." Sephiroth pointed out, sounding somewhat impressed.

Genesis just shrugged nonchalantly and gracefully dropped down onto the bench, his legs crossed. "They deserved it. Their acting sucked and their filthy mouths don't deserve to recite such a literary masterpiece. They don't understand the beauty of the words they're speaking!" Genesis leaned forward slightly as he became more and more passionate about his speech. They were simply reading the lines without understanding the true genius meaning behind them! They-"

"Alright, we get it!" Angeal interrupted, stopping his friend before he got any further into his little rant which he knew from experience could go on hours if not stopped.

"Alright, I'll stop. But you have to tell me what you truly think about this." He spread his arms, indicating the jail cell they were now being held in.

Angeal finally gave in and grinned.

"That was awesome."

**"A friend will bail you out of jail, but a best friend will be sitting next to you saying 'That was awesome' "**

**Authoress Note: **This is the first fanfic I've ever posted here! I do have a few more chapters written but I won't post them unless I get at least one review. What's the point in posting them if no one's reading them? :P


	2. That's What Friends Are For

**Authoress Note: **I got reviews! Yay! Thanks **wierdsquirrelgirl**, glad you enjoyed it! , I'll be sure to do write that one as soon as I can! Any requests for which characters I should use? **GNXmike**, yeah I thought that was something Genesis would do. Thanks, I really tried to get the characters right. **bacon,** you're absolutely right. I requested reviews not praise. Criticism is welcome too, and flames! I'm a pyro so I love flames! Plus I've heard they're good for making smores :P

If anyone has any suggestions/requests for later chapters then just leave a review or send me a message and I'll try and write that!

Also, this chapter's a little longer than the last one (over twice as long ^^") So if you have a problem with that tell me in a review and I'll make sure to try and keep them shorter

**Disclaimer: **Hehe, I kinda forgot this in the first chapter. But I figure you all could have guessed that unfortunately outside my dreams I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Sephiroth or Genesis or Angeal. Actually, I don't own anything in this fic…well that kinda sucks. Anyways, without further ado, onto…

**What puts the ****"Best" in "Best Friends" **

**Chapter 2**

**A Friend Will****…**

"469, 470, 471..." Zack counted, grunting out a number after each squat. He had decided early that morning to add a new twist to his daily exercise and do it outside. He figured being out under the sky would make him think of Aerith, and hopefully motivate him to work even harder. But he was about to see that there was also a downfall in his brilliant plan. Outside there was weather. As in rain. Zack was so absorbed in squats and thoughts of his beautiful flower girl he didn't notice the dark clouds roll in and cover the bright blue sky. Only when a large drop of rain fell from said cloud onto the First Class SOLDIER's head did he finally notice his surroundings.

"Aw man!" Zack frowned and turned back to the ShinRa building, hoping to get indoors before it really started pouring. However, the Goddess must have had other plans. To say it was raining cats and dogs would be an understatement, it was raining Bahamuts! Zack groaned and got ready to run when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Hey Zack! You getting wet?" Kunsel asked, trying not to laugh at the sight of Zack standing in the rain dripping wet. Kunsel wasn't wet at all, thanks to an umbrella he held high above his head.

"Ha ha very funny." Zack rolled his eyes, eying the umbrella enviously. Kunsel just laughed again, but just as Zack was about to turn away to continue his race for shelter Kunsel held the umbrella out to him.

"Huh?" Zack asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Go on, take it. You don't want the rain to ruin that precious hair of yours." He added with a smirk, still holding the umbrella in front of Zack's face.

"But won't you get wet then?" Zack asked.

"Sure, but I've got this helmet. And besides, I don't use a whole bottle of hair gel a day like you do. Honestly, I think you use more hair gel in a day than Sephiroth uses shampoo!" Kunsel said with a laugh.

"What can I say, us First Class SOLDIERs gotta look good for the ladies." Zack laughed with Kunsel and took the umbrella gratefully. "Thanks!" he added when their laughter had finally died out.

"Don't worry about it about it. That's what friends are for."

**But a BEST friend will****…**

Sephiroth enjoyed the quiet. It was a rare luxury for him though; either Genesis or Zack was always there talking his ears off. The only time he could get a few peaceful moments of silence was when he slipped off on his own. At the moment, he was sitting quietly on a rock in the middle of a huge field, just…thinking. About work, life, Genesis and Angeal, the weather, anything really. Just sitting and letting his thoughts fill his being. It was a calming form of meditation the silver haired SOLDIER had taken a liking to lately. It gave him a chance to gather his thoughts and order them, filing them like paperwork. The noise of the city was far enough away that it couldn't be heard, and there were no huge buildings nearby to block his view of the sky. But lack of cover isn't always a good thing.

Sephiroth's enhanced hearing caught the sound of the rain hitting the ground from the first tiny drop. He didn't worry about it, he just calmly stood up and pulled his umbrella out of his bag. He brought it with him everywhere, there was no way he was going to risk letting rain touch his perfect hair.

The rain started getting heavier so Sephiroth, with his umbrella held high above his head, calmly began walking home. Little did he know he was being watched…

Genesis had followed Sephiroth. He had been wondering over the last little while where Sephiroth was sneaking off to. Angeal had wondered too of course, but he said Sephiroth deserved his privacy and they shouldn't butt in. Killjoy. Genesis, of course, hadn't listened to his friend's wise words of wisdom, his curiosity had to be satisfied.

What he discovered was disappointing and boring. Sephiroth was _meditating._ Genesis had hoped his friend was hiding some huge secret, something he could use to finally get blackmail on his otherwise clean colleague.

Just as he was about to return to ShinRa, his sensitive ears picked up a faint noise. The sound of a raindrop splashing against the ground. The same drop Sephiroth heard.

Genesis's first thought was to run to the nearest building. Then when Sephiroth pulled out the umbrella, he thought of running out and asking (AKA demanding) his friend to share. Then he had an idea that immediately put both his previous plans out of his mind, and put a huge mischievous grin on the redhead's face. Anything that made Genesis grin like that was bad news for Sephiroth.

Genesis crept up behind Sephiroth, sneaking closer and closer to his friend, "quietly, but surely". When he was a few metres from Sephiroth he jumped out, grabbed the umbrella out of his friend's hands.

"RUN BITCH RUN!" Genesis shouted as he bolted away, leaving Sephiroth standing in the rain with a shocked and confused look on his face. The only sound heard was Genesis's echoing laughter and the rain pounding against the ground and now against Sephiroth as well. Within seconds, Sephiroth was completely soaked. He finally regained his thoughts and shook his head towards the direction Genesis had ran.

_Leave it to Genesis to ruin my day__…_he thought, rolling his eyes as he walked through the rain. _But I guess, _he chuckled to himself, _that's what friends are for. _

"**A friend will lend you their umbrella when it's raining, but a best friend will steal yours and shout "RUN BITCH RUN!""**


	3. How to Get the Girl of Your Dreams!

**What Puts the ****"****Best****"**** in Best Friends**

**Chapter 3**

**A Friend Will****…****.**

A group of First and Second class SOLDIERs sat around a long table looking closely at the man speaking. The man speaking was their boss, director Lazard, so it was very important that they all pay close attention to what he was saying.

"Since the SOLDIER department has been doing so well lately, President ShinRa has informed me that from now on, our department has been assigned the task of-"

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Zack exclaimed, bursting into the meeting room. Though he'd said he was sorry, there wasn't even a hint of the apology on his face.

He was wearing a huge grin, even wider than normal, and there was a far-off look in his eyes as if he was seeing his own personal heaven in his mind.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" He sighed as he took his seat .

He was the only one showing such positive feelings. All of the other SOLDIERs attending the meeting were looking at him with annoyance and/or exasperation on their face.

The ignoreant young SOLDIER didn't notice, just sat at his place for the remainder of the meeting. When anyone called his name, he just nodded or muttered something no one could understand. (When Lazard asked his opinion on new recruitment plans to test if he was listening, he said something that sounded like "let the banana fairies decide." That's when they pretty much gave up on trying to pull his mind from whatever strange place it had drifted off to.)

Even after the meeting was finally over and everyone had left, giving Zack a look as they passed him, he still sat at his seat, goofy grin still spread across his face. Sephiroth decided to take pity on him and tell him the meeting had finished. Zack was pulled back to reality when he felt Sephiroth's hand on his shoulder.

"Something on your mind?" Sephiroth asked, trying to hide his amusement as he looked down on the young SOLDIER.

"Well…"Zack grinned sheepishly. "I met this girl down in the slums…"

"And this girl is more important to you than your _job_?" Sephiroth sighed and Zack blushed slightly.

"Well I gotta figure out a way to make her like me." He flashed a smirk at the silver haired SOLDIER. "I hear you're pretty good with the ladies, got any advice?"

"As your superior, I advise you to forget about her." Sephiroth said. "A distraction like that could cost you your life in a job like this."

Zack frowned. He should have known the General would say something like that. He really needed some advice though…maybe he'd ask Genesis? Nah, he'd just start quoting that stupid book, or play, or whatever it was Genesis was obsessed with. His thoughts were interrupted when Sephiroth continued.

"Become a First Class SOLDIER," he suggested. "Girls seem to like fame and strength. I think that's why so many women like me, Genesis, and Angeal. Plus it won't affect your job since it _is _your job. Getting a promotion is a perfect way to balance your work life and your love life." Sephiroth explained. He turned away from Zack, who was speechless with shock. He was almost out the door when Zack finally found his voice.

"Seph!" Zack ran a few steps towards the silver haired SOLDIER. Sephiroth turned at the sound of his name.

"It's Seph_iroth_," he reminded him with slight annoyance. "Is there something else you needed help with Fair?"

"Nope, you've helped me more than enough," Zack said, shaking his head. "Just wanted to say thanks. Er…sir," he said, quickly adding the "sir".

"It's not a problem. Just keeping you on task," Sephiroth said, amused. He turned to leave, but Zack interrupted once more.

"Oh yeah, and one more thing." Zack added. When Sephiroth turned, he grinned at him. "Is that why you became a First Class? Got your eye on some pretty lady?" Zack asked, winking.

"I have more important things to think about than women and dating." Sephiroth responded, his face the image of stoicism. Once his back was to Zack, he rolled his eyes. Zack really was an amusing kid. "Good luck, Zack."

**But a BEST friend will****…**

"A motorcycle?" Cloud gasped, throwing aside the wrapping paper. He'd been wondering what such a large present could have contained ever since it was hauled into his living room, but he never expected the shiny black motorcycle that now stood before him. Who could have possibly afforded that? He wasn't left wondering for too long though. His question was answered when he saw SOLDIER First Class General Genesis Rhapsodos grinning as he looked from the shocked look on Cloud's face to the other two First Class SOLDIERs, General Angeal Hewley and General Sephiroth. Angeal was grinning back at Genesis, and Sephiroth was looking directly at Cloud. Cloud's already wide eyes widened even more. _The _First Class Sephiroth was looking directly at him, Cloud Strife, and there was a small hint of a smile on his face!

Cloud flushed with embarrassment. He still couldn't believe all three First Class SOLDIERs had actually agreed to come to Cloud's birthday party. Zack had been the one to convince them to come. He'd told them it would be a nice surprise for the young ShinRa employee, and he was right. Cloud had nearly died of shock when the three famous SOLDIERs had showed up at his door. If Zack had been there, he'd still be laughing.

Cloud's excitement from the motorcycle and his surprise guests dissolved into disappointment. Zack may have arranged for the First Class trio to come, but he himself had never showed up. Zack promised he'd be there, but it had been over an hour and his friend still hadn't arrived. Tifa wasn't there either…What kind of party was it if his best friends weren't even there?

Cloud's depressing thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He sighed and got up to let whoever it was in. The happy grinning face on the other side of the door immediately brightened his mood.

"Zack!" he exclaimed happily.

"Hey, how come you sound so surprised? Did you think I wouldn't come? I did promise after all!" Zack grinned and stepped inside, following Cloud into the living room.

He was carrying a huge present, almost as big as his motorcycle, but it was weirdly shaped and looked much lighter.

"That's the reason I'm late," Zack explained, following Cloud's gaze. "It took longer than I thought to get the damn thing. You should open it now," he advised. He ignored Cloud's questioning look and put the present down in front of him.

Cloud was about to open the mystery gift when it made a muffled noise and moved slightly. Cloud jumped and turned to Zack in alarm. "What was that?"

Zack looked at it nervously. "Er…nothing." He kicked it gently. "Just hurry up and open it before it gets out on it's own!"

Cloud cautiously started ripping away multiple layers of thick wrapping paper. What was it? Knowing Zack, it could be anything. It could be a monster, or a chocobo, or some failed experiment from ShinRa's science department, or…

_Tifa?_

He watched in surprise while his childhood friend struggled to break the roped tying her hands and legs together. The muffled noise from earlier was being repeated as Tifa struggled to talk through her gag. Cloud quickly dropped to his knees and helped set Tifa free.

"Zack Fair!" Tifa shouted angrily once her gag had been removed. "You'd better hope I never get my hands on you or I'll use them to rip you to shreds!"

Cloud, still confused, looked to the other guests to see if they knew any more about what was going on. Angeal and Sephiroth looked amused while Genesis was shaking with laughter. A couple other guests were also laughing at Zack, who was now backing up slowly with his hands in the air.

"Zack, what did you do?" Cloud asked.

Zack grinned at his friend. "Well, at first I was going to give you a book of tips on how to get the girl of your dreams, but I figured it'd be easier to just kidnap her and bring her to you. You'd better be grateful, she took forever to catch! And now I gotta go," he added quickly when Tifa shot him a glare. "Later Cloud!" he shouted back as he bolted out the door, Tifa following close behind waving a meat cleaver- she'd grabbed it from Cloud's kitchen while Zack was explaining- menacingly.

The two ran out of sight, leaving Cloud standing in the living room, _still _confused and shocked, as well as completely embarrassed.

Finally, a single thought entered his head.

_Best. Birthday. Ever._

**"A friend will advise you how get a girl, but a BEST friend will kidnap one and wrap her as a birthday gift to give you"**

**Authoress Note: First of all, thanks to GNXmike for reminding me to put that last quote in! ^^" Silly Authoress. **

**Ok, now that you****'ve read this EXTREMELY late chapter I want you to know I have an excuse! In fact, I have excuses for all occasions! *pulls out list of excuses***

**Possible excuse #1: I couldn't get to my computer because I died and the internet services in Hel-er, I mean Heaven…yeah I totally was in Heaven…if you ignore the horns and the flames everywhere…- anyways the internet services there suck! **

**Possible excuse #2: I was on the run from the FBI. I couldn't use the internet because that would give away my location.**

**Possible excuse #3: Ninjas surrounded my house and I was under siege in my room for weeks. There was no food, so I had to eat my laptop.**

***puts away excuse book* Yeah, teachers at my school have learned never to ask me why I was late/didn't do homework xD**

**Anyways, the real reason: My step dad's a jerk. He stole my internet. He changed the internet key thing. And so I've been without internet for OVER A MONTH! T.T Yes, pity me. **

**I am so so so sorry! It won't happen again…hopefully. **

**Anyways, since I'm being a suck up I wrote you guys another story, "What Would the FF7 Characters Do For A Klondike Bar"(Yeah I know, that's all for that much time? But I swear I'll be writing more. After all, what else am I supposed to do in history class? Work? HA!)**

**This AN is going to be longer than the chapter itself if I don't stop. So, go on and read that other story now!**


End file.
